cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Republic of London
|demonym = English |government_type = Republic |rulertitle = Head of State |govthead = James Devon |govttitle = Prime Minister |ruler = Vladimir D. Ashford |govtoff = James de Rampayn |offtitle = Lord Speaker |govtoff2 = Marc Hood |offtitle2 = Speaker |govtoff3 = John Arcantos |offtitle3 = Home Minister |national_religion = Christianity |national_animal = |formation_date = 24 January 2010 |area = 130,395 km2 |population = 51,446,000 |ethnicity = English, Irish, Scottish |allies = The Legion |currency = Pound sterling (GBP) |gdpyear = 2010 |drivinglane = Left |portal = }} Great Britain, officially the Republic of London is a republic based in the British Isles, composed of the former United Kingdom and Republic of Ireland. The Republic of London's capital is London, which is also its largest city and namesake. Etymology The etymology of London is unknown. There have been many theories advanced over the centuries for the origin of the name: most can be dismissed as fanciful on linguistic or historical grounds, while a few have some measure of academic plausibility. None has any direct evidence. Overview Republic of London is a small, developing, and new nation with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is progressing moderately and its citizens enjoy an average amount of technological improvements within the nation. Its citizens pay moderately high tax rates and they are somewhat unhappy in their work environments as a result. The citizens of Republic of London work diligently to produce Silver and Sugar as tradable resources for their nation. It is a very passive country when it comes to foreign affairs and has no interests in war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Republic of London has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Republic of London allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Republic of London believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Republic of London will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History Before the Republic The oldest proto-human bones discovered in the area date from 700,000 years ago. The discovery, of Homo erectus remains, was made in what is today Norfolk and Suffolk. Modern humans first arrived in the area around 35,000 years ago; but due to the tough conditions of the Last Ice Age, known specifically in this area as the Devensian glaciation, they fled from Britain to the mountains of southern Europe. Only large mammals such as mammoths, bison and woolly rhinoceros remained. Roughly 11,000 years ago, when the ice sheets began to recede, humans repopulated the area; genetic research suggests they came from the northern part of the Iberian Peninsula. The sea level was lower than now, and Britain was connected by land to both Ireland and Eurasia. As the seas rose, it was separated from Ireland 9,000 years ago and from Eurasia half a century later. Beaker culture arrived around 2500 BC, and the making of food vessels constructed out of clay and copper was introduced. It was during this time that major Neolithic monuments such as Stonehenge and Avebury were constructed. By heating together tin and copper, both of which were in abundance in the area, the Beaker culture people were able to make bronze, and later iron from iron ores. They were able to spin and weave sheep's wool, from which they made clothing. During the Iron Age, Celtic culture, deriving from the Hallstatt and La Tène cultures, arrived from Central Europe. The development of iron smelting allowed the construction of better ploughs, advancing agriculture (for instance, with Celtic fields), as well as the production of more effective weapons. Brythonic was the spoken language during this time. Society was tribal; according to Ptolemy's Geographia there were around 20 different tribes in the area, however earlier divisions are unknown because the Britons were not literate. Like other regions on the edge of the Empire, Britain had long enjoyed trading links with the Romans. Julius Caesar of the Roman Republic attempted to invade twice in 55 BC; although largely unsuccessful, he managed to set up a client king from the Trinovantes. The Romans conquered Britain in AD 43 during the reign of Emperor Claudius, and the area was incorporated into the Roman Empire as Britannia province. The best known of the native tribes who attempted to resist were the Catuvellauni led by Caratacus. Later, an uprising led by Boudica, queen of the Iceni, resulted in her death at the Battle of Watling Street. This era saw a Greco-Roman high culture prevail with the introduction of law and order, Roman architecture, personal hygiene, sewage systems, education, many agricultural items, and silk. In the 3rd century, Emperor Septimius Severus died at York, where Constantine was subsequently proclaimed emperor. Christianity was first introduced around this time, though there are traditions linked to Glastonbury claiming an introduction through Joseph of Arimathea, while others claim through Lucius of Britain. By 410, as their Empire declined, the Romans had left the island, to defend their frontiers in continental Europe. World Wars Hundreds of years passed and Britain had gone through wars beyond the imagine and increased in size rapidly, controlling a portion of the world. After one World War Britain began to rebuild what they had lost. Disputes within Ireland over the terms of Irish Home Rule led eventually to the partition of the island in 1921. Concurrently, victory for Sinn Féin in the 1918 general election, followed by a war of independence in Ireland led to Dominion status for the Irish Free State in 1922 with Northern Ireland opting to be part of the UK. As a result, in 1927, the formal name of the UK was changed to its current name, the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. The Great Depression broke out at a time when the UK was still far from having recovered from the effects of the World War I. The United Kingdom was one of the Allies of World War II. Following the defeat of its European allies in the first year of the war, the United Kingdom continued the fight against Germany in the aerial campaign known as the Battle of Britain. After the victory, the UK was among the powers to help plan the postwar world. World War II left the United Kingdom financially damaged. However, Marshall Aid and costly loans taken from both the United States and Canada helped the UK on the road to recovery. After the World Wars Britain moved on the road to prosperity as the World Wars were shoved in the past. The Cold War soon started, which moved Britain's main role from wartime occupancy to on the verge of war. They began to construct nuclear submarines and warships en masse, and from the leadup of the years they garnered a huge military and navy. Past the 1970s the military and economic state of Britain went down and up respectively, under labour leadership the military was cut in half and the economy was sent up a two-fold. Leadership continued with the occasional change of hands. After the fall of the USSR, the military of Britain eventually succeeded into the defence of the motherland and her colonies, and occasionally to help in Iraq and Afghanistan. In the late 2000's, the labour party came back into power, and Queen Elizabeth began to ready more troops to be sent to Afghanistan. Ireland, Wales, and Scotland had all built up small but respectable militaries during this time, and some of the United Kingdom missile and naval support was located in those areas. During a speech by Gordon Brown about how England would lead the rest of the United Kingdom into more prosperity, shots were fired at him, but missed, starting the British Conflict. Civil war erupted all around England, with Queen Elizabeth retreating away from her palace in Scotland. As the royal family was leaviing their palace it was hit by a Scottish missile and later it was attacked by Scottish troopers. The Royal Navy, three fourths of the ships siding with England, made the disastrous move to attack Wales first. As they attacked Wales their navy was hit by a minefield, almost a fourth of it destroyed. Even more disastrous was the navy's response, which was to send out three RAF helicopter squadrons to search for survivors. The army and navy were in dissaray after the helicopter squadrons were shot down, and they all responded in different ways. Unification of England The Unification of England occurred with the deposition of Gordon Brown by Vladimir D. Ashford, who was a former royal military advisor to the queen. Ashford and David Cameron later drafted a new constitution, based roughly on their former government. The first elections were held for the post of Head of State, in which Ashford competed against Gordon Brown, Erick Pickles, and a couple of other nobodies. He won with 49 percent over Gordon Brown's 29 percent and Erick Pickle's 15 percent, and the rest going to independents. The Prime Minister and legislature elections were also held a month later, and the conservatives attacked all of those seats and won the majority, electing their Prime Minister from the ranks of the parliament and having Lord Speaker and Speakerships. Vladimir D. Ashford, immediately after taking his oath of office, sent troops over the to attempt to quell unrest in the former areas of France and Belgium. They succeeded in this operation, and he annexed the area for the republic. He then sent forces into Wales, which was experiencing civil war throughout the country. The English forces invaded and easily took the capital, and surrounded the country. They took that part of the country with even odds. More forces surged into France and they eventually took Paris after three days of siege, in which they surrendered and gave the city up. 2010 February Riots After three attacks from the Circle of Icarus from Scotland, Ireland, and the Isle of Man, the republic lost the tip of Cornwall and parts of Wales. The RAF, with thirty good fighters, was able to fend off all of the escorted bombing attacks. The Royal Army, with 10,000 good men, couldn't fend off more than 12,000 enemies. 15,000 men attacked from all sides and broke through the border walls. All the soldiers and the citizens in Wales and the southern tip of Scotland, and most citizens were evacuated to Birmingham, London, and Sheffield. The three armies pressed further and finally defeated the military at the Battle of Nottingham, ending their conquest and ending in a treaty which gave the Republic one option: to pay each of the countries 200,000 pounds and war aid. They did such and were practically bankrupted. With aid from other allied countries to the north and continental Europe, they were able to invade Ireland and Scotland with much ease as both those countries were rocketed into depression and war. Head of State Ashford was able to give each of those newly added states twenty parliament seats each and a few seats in the House of Lords. The Republic lost their mainland territory consecutively. Economy The Republic of London has a huge population for their island, but in turn has a high poverty rate. Their poverty rate is so high because of the recent civil war, which destroyed the economic center of Brighton and damaged the port of Liverpool, which is still under repair. This put the republic into a role as a third world country, as they had nothing really left to offer anymore: they had lost their military in civil unrest, their economy in three wars, and their stability. Investment in London was so slower than ever and home sales began to decline, along with almost everything else. With the new government came both a new military structure and new struggles. The investment of the military helped the economy recover a little bit, along with an order of 40 tanks from the Federation States of America. The country of Yosefin, to the west in former Iceland, gave aid to the Republic which also increased the infrastructure of the republic. An average Londoner recieved 61 pounds per day, which is an average economy. Due to the increased circumstances, they require that there is a 30 percent tax on all of the income of a citizen. The government pays for health clinics, banking, and internet services for every citizen of the Republic with some of this money. There are three banks in the republic, each one being based in central parts of the republic. There is the Bank of England, which is based in London and is managed by the government as a whole. After that there is the Bank of Liverpool, which is a privately owned company but is owned partly by the government and it takes headquarters in Liverpool. The Bank of Birmingham is third central bank of the republic, centering itself in Birmingham. Dublin and Glasgow are the major agricultural centers for Ireland and Scotland, respectively. While none of them are as major as Birmingham, Liverpool, and of course London, they are the powerhouses of their respective states. The automobile industry in the Republic of London was booming before it became a different state. Range Rover, maker of small and fast SUVs, is centered in England. Jaguars, which is one of the most common vehicles in the Republic, is a luxury sedan maker. And finally, Rolls Royce is the most luxurious sedan maker in the Republic of London. Geography England comprises the central and southern two-thirds of the island of Great Britain, in addition to a number of small islands of which the largest is the Isle of Wight. England is bordered to the north by Scotland and to the west by Wales. It is closer to continental Europe than any other part of mainland Britain, divided from France only by a 24-statute mile (52 km or 28.1 nmi) sea gap. The Channel Tunnel, near Folkestone, directly links England to mainland Europe. The English/French border used to be halfway along the tunnel. Much of England consists of rolling hills, but it is generally more mountainous in the north with a chain of mountains, the Pennines, dividing east and west. Other hilly areas in the north and Midlands are the Lake District, the North York Moors, and the Peak District. The approximate dividing line between terrain types is often indicated by the Tees-Exe line. To the south of that line, there are larger areas of flatter land, including East Anglia and the Fens, although hilly areas include the Cotswolds, the Chilterns, and the North and South Downs. The largest natural harbour in England is at Poole, on the south-central coast. Some regard it as the second largest harbour in the world, after Sydney, although this fact is disputed. Counties There are 48 counties of the Republic of London, which it inherited from its former government. However, all counties are given a district assignment, which is administrated by the Secretary of the Region (who is elected). The seven districts are: Durham, Essex, Oxford, London, Cornwall, Staffordshire, and Nottinghamshire, in the newly acquired states of Scotland and Ireland there are counties in each, but only two counties. In Scotland they have Glasgow and Edinburgh counties. In Ireland there are Belfast and Dublin counties. Climate The Republic has warmer maximum and minimum temperatures throughout the year than the other countries of the former UK, though Wales has milder minimums from November to February, and Northern Ireland has warmer maximums from December to February. England is also sunnier throughout the year, but unlike Wales, Northern Ireland and Scotland, the sunniest month is July, totaling 192.8 hours. It rains on fewer days in every month throughout the year than the rest of the UK, and rainfall totals are less in every month, with the driest month of July averaging 54.1 mm. Major Population Centers There are many major population centers of England, the most notable being London, Liverpool, Sheffield, Birmingham, Stoke-on-Trent, Leeds, Manchester, and Coventry. In Scotland and Ireland they have Dublin and Glasgow. Government Structure The structure of the government goes executive, legislative, and judical. The entire country is lead by the Head of State, and the entire Legislature is lead by the Prime Minister. Ministries of London Power Composition The government is a majority conservative due to the fact that conservatives control 63 percent of all English government, while Labour controls 35 percent and Liberal Democrats control the rest. Elections and Requirements Requirements: *You must be at least 30 years in age, *You must be of English decent, *You must have a home in your district, *You must have no criminal record in England, *and you must have at least ten years between your military career and your election. The elections always go up for grabs ever six years. The first elections were recently held and saw the Conservatives take the win. Political Parties *'Conservatives:' The Conservative and Unionist Party, more commonly known as the Conservatives, the Conservative Party, or Tory Party is a centre-right political party. They have majority in all houses and districts. *'Labour:' The Labour Party is a centre-left political party in the United Kingdom. Founded at the start of the 20th century, it has been seen since 1920 as the principal party of the Left in England Official Residences *'Head of State:' After the death of the Royal Family, Buckingham Palace was left completely empty. As Buckingham Palace was one of the symbols of England, it was re-instated as the Head of State's official residence, boasting a motorcade of several Range and Land Rovers, a protection force of Jaguar Cars, and personal transport vehicles for other officials were left to the Rolls Royce vehicles. *'Prime Minsiter:' As per former traditions, the Prime Minister is able to have his residence at 10 Downing Street or 11 Downing Street. They are also given a country home out in the Welsh highlands (though with high security due to Wales' stability). Their vehicles include three Jaguars for protection. *'Lord Speaker:' The Lord Speaker of the House of Lords is given a three-floor, extremely spacious apartment at the Canary Warf Building. The building was given heightened security, and the Lord Speaker was also given two Jaguars for transportation. There are business offices on the top floor of the building for the Lord Speaker. *'Speaker:' The Speaker of the House of Commons is, much like the Lord Speaker, a house at the Canary Warf Building. His is three floors as well, and he is given, by personal choice, either two Jaguars or a single Rolls Royce. His main offices are on the top floor of the Canary Warf as well. *'Secretary of State:' **'...for England:' The Secretary of State for England has a townhouse outside of London, England. The house is outfitted with a full blown security system and a single Jaguar. They are also given an office building near the Parliament Building. **'...for Ireland:' The Secretary of State for Ireland is given a lavish home just outside of Dublin. That house is in a remote area and is surrounded by some farmland, but he still has a relatively well equipped security system and two Land Rovers. He also has a two room apartment for his work in London, just outside of London. **'...for Scotland:' The Secretary of State for Scotland is appointed a home in the over priced portion of Glasgow, and it is a 1900 Tudor. He has a great security output and three Jaguars for his motorcade. His London office is located in the Canary Warf Building. *'Ministers of Defence, Education, and Transportation:' the latter ministers are all placed in the Canary Warf Building. They each have a two-story apartment, and in the garage below the building they each have one guard and a new Jaguar towncar. *'Ministers of Urban and Rural Development:' the two Development ministers all have townhouses outside of London. Each of them are given two guards and even a single Jaguar, sometimes a full-blown limo for motorcade purposes. Military The Military of London, whose official name is the Royal Armed Forces of the Republic of London, is the second most funded branch of the Republic, after education. The Military is broken up into divisions, which are the Royal Army, Navy, Marines, and Air Force. Inside the divisions they are broken up into regiments, squadrons, etc. Most of the weapons that the military uses are of French and British orgin. The headquarters of the Ministry of Defence (which is the father division) is based in London, in the previous headquarters of the United Kingdom's defence ministry. After the Republic of London became more than a name and a real country, they inherited the majority of the Royal divisions. The Royal Navy was decimated by opposing forces, along with most of the Royal Air Force and Army. The Army, after a battle in Wales and Scotland, began to recruit intensively. Over three hundred tanks were lost in the Battle of Glasgow, which saw England destroy the largest suburb of Glasgow. During the Battle, in which more tanks arrived from the north of France, a huge barrier wall, fit with trenches, mines, and chain-link barrier fences, was being built. The wall was five meters wide, with an inner structure composed of turret and sniper nests along with sleeping and command quarters. Category:Republic of London